Modular earth retaining walls are commonly used for architectural and site development applications. Such walls are subjected to very high pressures exerted by lateral movements of the soil, temperature, and shrinkage effects, and seismic loads. Therefore, backfill soil typically must be braced with tensile reinforcement members. These reinforcement members typically extend rearwardly from the wall and into the soil. The weight of the soil constrains the reinforcement members from lateral movement to thereby stabilize the retaining wall. A variety of retaining wall structures and reinforcement systems exist, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,715, which is entirely incorporated herein by reference; U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,291 B1, which is entirely incorporated herein by reference; U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,597 B1, which is entirely incorporated herein by reference; U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,257 B1, which is entirely incorporated herein by reference; U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,196, which is entirely incorporated herein by reference; U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,784 B2, which is entirely incorporated herein by reference; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,636 B2, which is entirely incorporated herein by reference. Although several different forms of reinforcement members have been developed, opportunities for improvement remain with respect to attachment of the reinforcement members to blocks in the retaining wall systems.